FINAL DESTINATION 6: TOWERING HELL
by UnknownCallerGhostface
Summary: When Mandy StStewart has a vision, she narrowly escapes a terrible accident. Then her friends begin to die. WIth time running out, she must solve teh mystery and escape death! Who is the coroner? WHy do the visions happen? What happened to Wendy Christensen? Find out here, in the latest chapter of the infamous franchise (OC'S INCLUDED)RATING WILL BE CHANGED IF I AM ASKED.
1. The Creeping sense

FINALDESTIN**6**TION: tOwEringHeLl

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! Not Final Destination, the actors, all rights go to their respectful owners.**

_I keep having these visions. I keep saving people, only for them to die. _

Mandy StStewart was a smart girl. She would always be on top of things, and never let anything get in her way. But this morning was different. Little noises began setting her off. She was neurotic and scared, and when she saw a loose pipe or a sparky plug, she backed up, thinking. _Jesus that could kill someone. _She didn't know how. She didn't know why. But she _knew _something bad was going to happen.

She climbed onto the bus and sat down next to Lily. Her whole class was going for a game of dodge ball, well, league more like, they were staying the night and watching the games the next day, which was better than double Maths, music, and other subjects she hated. She watched her other friends scramble on one by one. The beautiful Shannon, The devilish Ash, The jock Justin, the girl-crazed Brendan, the "just curious" Marcus, The edgy/awesome Jamie, The boy-next-door Luke and his girlfriend the-girl-next-door Natasha, the tries-to-be-tough Hayden, the misfit Becca, the hot weirdo Jade and the romantic Natasha. She felt sad. In the corner of her mind she was sure she would never see them again.

On the way there, she saw things that made her shudder. A sign showing a car and a person, asking drivers not to park there. But some kids tilted the car and had it aiming for the persons head. A truck drove up beside the bus. It was a car repair service. "OILSLICK COMPANIES" it read. She was grabbed by Shannon behind her, which made her jump. "You okay?" she chuckled. Mandy gulped. She felt… unease and confusion. She gave a feeble nod then continued looking out the window. The radio turned on. They were talking about some soap opera, there was a lot of static, so all she heard was "…there's gonna be a collapse today…" said a man obviously from Essex, London. It then cut off. Jade became the first to notice Mandy's heavy breathing. "Mandy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I…yeah, sure." She sighed. "Just trying to get through the ride." Suddenly, the radio came to life again, playing a random punk-pop song. "**The chains are broken, and everything is FALLING DOWN!**" it blared. It was a good song, but Mandy couldn't help wanting to scream "TURN IT OFF!" so loud her voice box would be irreparably damaged. She sighed. The air conditioner above her blew a cold blast of air in her face before dieing. Suddenly, the bus jolted to a halt. They had arrived and she hardly noticed the hours that passed.

Everyone went to reception to discover their roommates. Brendan came up to Mandy and grabbed her waist. "Want to trade your roommate for me? We could sure have some fun." he slurred, among other things. Becca walked up to him after she'd had enough. She firmly planted her feet in the ground. "Screw you." She said, before she made him bleed in the mouth and nose with one punch. "Thanks Becca." Mandy said. As it turned out, Becca was her roommate. They went into their hotel room. Mandy dumped her bag on the bed then looked out the window. The hotel was dangerously close to a highway, supported with crumbling pillars. "That's kind of dangerous. It being so close. Isn't it?" she asked, turning to Becca. "It's fine. You seem kind of on edge today. Are you okay?" she asked, with genuine concern. _Wow. _She thought. _I must be really acting different today._ Mandy threw her hair over her shoulder and lay on her bed. "I'll take that as a yes?" Becca said. Mandy forced a chuckle.

A little while later, the girls were unpacking when the phone rang. Mandy picked it up to hear Shannon, who was in her room with Lily, who Mandy just realised, she completely ignored for the whole trip. "Hey! Should we bring up champagne for later or are you supplying?" "What?" Mandy laughed. "Becca didn't tell you? She invited 11 of us to come up and watch a movie later, then get drunk off our asses!" Mandy stood up and began throwing things at Becca from her suitcase. "No she did not tell me about her little binge gathering." "Okay, I'm sure you're angrily throwing your toothbrush at her…" Mandy looked in her hand and put the toothbrush down, slightly embarrassed. "…so I'll be there at …" there was some static, making her sound like she said Satan, not seven. "See you soon." She said, just as the line went dead. Mandy threw the phone down. "You are so… ARGH!" Mandy yelled, going into the bathroo


	2. The Incident

Later that night, it struck seven and sure enough, ten minutes later people began to pile in. The last to show up was Lily's boyfriend, Ash. "Am I late?" "No later than anyone else. So how are you Ash?"  
"Just trying to keep my head above water." He joked. "How are you and Lily? She's gotta be a fun time." "I dunno. We've been growing apart. I don't know how long it'll last."

"She said she hasn't been happier." It took Mandy a while before realising, Ash wasn't interested. "Oh. Well, come in. We're watching a really bad horror flick." "Alone in the dark?"

"A bad flick, not an abortion."

Ash laughed, and then sat weirdly closely next to Natasha. The movie began as she sat and cuddled into her boyfriend Justin. She sighed as the title came up. "CRITTERS!" It read. "This movie is terrible! Why did you choose this?!" Lily asked "You were warned before you came in!" Becca said. "Yeah! Besides, you're acting like its death itself!" Shannon laughed. "Yeah, if we can survive Mr. Dickers math quizzes, we can survive almost anything!" Jade chuckled. _Almost._ The sound of beer bottles clinking became loud and recurring as the characters appeared onscreen. "Yes, cheers to the worst special effects ever!" Justin yelled. "WHOOOO!" everyone yelled. Suddenly, something hit the window. Jamie gave a small shriek as a large crack appeared on the window. "We're probably going to get blamed for that." Said Hayden, referring to himself and Marcus. They were the registered trouble makers of the school. Everyone agreed in murmurs. "So no-one's gonna back us up?" whined Marcus. Everyone laughed. "Hey, what caused the whole crash thing?" Jamie asked, with good reason. She walked over to the window. "No way! It was the railing from the highway! One skid and we're all gonna die." Mandy gulped at her friend's expression of the situation.

The next 5 minutes were pretty smooth, but above, on the highway, a truck's tube got cut by some broken glass on the road. It spread oil all over the road. It came straight past the hotel. Behind the truck by a few metres, was a massive truck, carrying broken down cars. It was three stories high, two rows of cars in each three stories, each row carrying 15 cars. Suddenly, the chains for the cars gave as the tyres slicked on the oil, right in front of the hotel. A car cashed through the window, hitting Luke, annihilating him. The car also smashed the floor, tipping Ash, sending him down into the hole as another car crashed through the hole, breaking his back, Brendan and Becca crawled back to the corner of the room, where another car fell, taking off the wall, and Brendan's head. Becca fell out, and landed on the ground with a snap, as her neck broke, and blood spewed on the ground. It all seemed to happen in a split second, no-one had any time to scream, but now, they all just let it out. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Justin bellowed. They all tried to escape, scramble out the door. Another car crashed through and just hit Justin. His blood splattered as everyone sobbed, running out of the room. They ran down the hall and got to the stairwell. Another car came through the window, but it was the engine that came in and crushed Jamie's ribs and vital organs that did the damage. "JAMIE!" Lily yelled. They crashed through the door to the staircase, where a car had already passed through. Natasha tripped and let herself be impaled by the railing that was torn to a spike. They watched in horror for a while as the girl squirmed and bled from the mouth. She gargled, and fell limp.

The remaining six hurried down the stairs, but through the window, a chain from the truck swung through and smashed the window before the padlock impaled Hayden through the eye. He fell back and broken glass cut right through his head and neck. Shannon whimpered as the chain swung back, as she landed on the glass, which cut right to the surface of her skin. Lily, Marcus, Jade and Mandy ran out the front door, when the building collapsed, burying Jade under, and then knocking a lamp post, which struck down Marcus. Mandy was crying on the ground. Her friends. Even her boyfriend. All just dead. Their faces flashed through her head behind a wall of flowing tears. Just then, 12 more cars fell off. The first few hitting Lily, then the rest crushed Mandy until her eyes popped right out. Then there was a knock at the door. She was back in her hotel room, Becca was alive, and the window was fine. Mandy walked to the door and opened it. Ash. "Am I late?" He said just like before. Mandy nodded and gulped. "H-how are you?" she asked, warily. "Just trying to keep my head above water." He laughed, in the identical way he did in her vision. "How's Lily?" she whispered. "I dunno, we've been growing apart. I don't know how long it'll last." "She said she hasn't been happier." The identical face. "We're watching a bad flick." "Alone in the dark?" "No… It can't be." "Strong reaction!" he laughed.

She sighed as the title came up. "CRITTERS!" It read. "This movie is terrible! Why did you choose this?!" Lily asked "You were warned before you came in!" Becca said. "Yeah! Besides, you're acting like its death itself!" Shannon laughed. "Yeah, if we can survive Mr. Dickers math quizzes, we can survive almost anything!" Jade chuckled. The sound of beer bottles clinking became loud and recurring as the characters appeared onscreen. "Yes, cheers to the worst special effects ever!" Justin yelled. "WHOOOO!" everyone yelled. Mandy began to hyperventilate. Suddenly, something hit the window. Jamie gave a small shriek as a large crack appeared on the window. Mandy screamed. "We're probably going to get blamed for that." Said Hayden, referring to himself and Marcus. They were the registered trouble makers of the school. Everyone agreed in murmurs. "So no-one's gonna back us up?" whined Marcus. Everyone laughed. "Hey, what caused the whole crash thing?" Jamie asked, with good reason. She walked over to the window. "No way! It was the railing from the highway! One skid and-""WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"


	3. It's not over

"What?" Lily asked, really confused. "Calm down, it's just a loose railing…" "No, no it's not, there's gonna be an oil slick, a trucks gonna fall, WE'LL ALL DIE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" "Mandy!" Shannon yelled. "I don't wanna die!" Mandy sobbed as everyone followed her out but Justin. They got to the window. "THAT'S THE TRUCK THAT'S GONNA KILL US!" Mandy cried as they sprinted downstairs, trying to keep up with Mandy. As they got far away from the hotel, Mandy's phone rang. She picked it up to see it was Justin. "Okay, you are crazy! You have been all day! This is so stupid! We are DONE! You hear me?!" Mandy just threw the phone down. Lily grabbed Mandy. "Mandy, it's ok. I know you had a little freak out there, but it's fine. The building is fine, and we are safe. Whatever you saw, it was just a dream or something." Just then, the cars piled into the building. People were screaming and falling out. As everyone screamed and exclaimed, Mandy broke down in tears. "NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?!" she screamed.

6 DAYS LATER

Just another funeral for one of the tragic losses that night. The company that made the bridge had been sued into bankruptcy, and the LAPD had questioned her 4 times. But this was different. The funeral of the boy who broke her heart before breaking his own neck and being splattered. His parents were sobbing in the front, and Marcus and most of the other teens showed up. But Lily was home. Fluer's (her sister's) funeral was yesterday, and she was probably still mourning. The priest was reading prayers as the mangled body was rested into the ground. Mandy had rested a violet on the coffin earlier. It was hard to face the glaring eyes, staring into her soul and breaking it with every name possible. She couldn't take it anymore, she just walked out.

Later, she arrived at Lily's house, where the blonde was crying her eyes out. She opened the door, sniffling and holding a tissue to her face. She had stopped crying for a while, but the funeral brought up old feelings. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

In Lily's room, they began to try and dismiss the deaths and situation, but Mandy could see the question burning in her eyes. "Just ask me." Mandy snapped. "What?" she sighed softly. "I know you want to know! Just ask!" Mandy said, with more sympathy in her voice. "How did you know? About the collapse?" Mandy sighed. "It started the morning. I was… worried. For no reason. Well…you know what I mean. Anyway, I started to see… signs. Of what would happen. Just little things, but enough to get me scared. Then… I had a vision. Or premonition, really vivid. I saw everyone die, horrifically, one by one. It was breakneck speed but I still caught every horrible death." "Huh." Lily said. "What?" "It reminds me of that thing from when we were 5. Flight 180." "What do you mean? It was a plane crash, real tragedy but… what does it have to do with this?" "I'll show you." Said Lily, jumping up and sitting at her computer. She started searching up some boy named Alex Browning. "This guy was on flight 180. But he got off." "So?" "So he had a vision, like you. He got some people off, but…" "What?" There was a pause. "They all died. In the precise order they died in the vision. And it wasn't just then, there was route 180, Devil's flight, just a few years ago there was McKinley speedway and the bridge collapse before any of it. Tons of people have had this, and everyone's died. Except one person. Wendy Christensen. Maybe she can help us." "Well, we don't know this is… I mean…" "Who died first in your vision, Mandy?" "Erm…" She concentrated hard. "Luke!" Suddenly, the TV remote fell. "TWISTER! TWISTER! TWISTER!" the ad screamed. "Sponsors 'The Simpsons'" "Isn't Luke's last name Simpson?" "Where is he?!" Mandy yelled, realising Lily was right. Lily clicked some things and typed some keys. "According to his last update on Facebook, he just went to pick up his sister at Gymnastics… 'LOL'…" Mandy sighed. "Let's just go."

At the gymnastics stadium, Luke came in with Natasha. Natasha began to breathe heavily. "You okay?" her boyfriend asked. "Well, a girl died here a while ago. It doesn't feel safe." "Whoa, DIED?! What the hell happened?" "No one knows! All we can tell is she broke her back falling off something." "Jesus Christ! Well, there's my sister." Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew over him. He pulled out his scarf and Natasha laughed. "What, it's cold!" "Are you kidding?! It's like 75 degrees out!" Luke was confused. "Well, I'M cold!" "Let's not take you to Scotland then." She laughed. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. They put on a few fans scattered around the room. "Whoa! Why are they doing that?!" "Cause all they gymnasts are hot! I'M hot! It's boiling in here!" Suddenly, Luke felt the heat. "Oh, wow. What was that?" he asked. "I dunno better lay off your dad's meds, Luke!" Natasha laughed. He gave her a playful push. "Hey there's my sister!" He said, pointing to Candy Simpson. "I kind of wish your parents called her Lisa." She said. They both laughed. _**We'll see who has the last laugh…**_


	4. One Cross

As Candy was swinging on the pole, it came loose, and she fell to the floor on her arm, on a water bottle, which squirted the fan next to her and shorted it out, making it spin faster. "Oh my god! Candy!" Luke yelled as he ran towards her. She stood up chuckling. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" "Good." Luke said, as he stepped too close to the incredibly large fan, which dragged in his scarf and made him face the spinning blades, he screamed for help. Natasha rushed over. "Oh my god! LUKE!" she screamed. She and a few others tried to pull him out. He was being choked, staring into the face of oblivion. They tugged and tugged, but the unbearable pain of bones slowly bending overtook him. He cussed and bellowed "GET ME OUT! "At the top of his voice. One wrong pull and the huge fan came crashing down. As they rolled it off of him, they saw the twitching dead body with a broken neck and mangled, crushed body covered in blood. Death crossed him off the list.

5 MINUTES PREVIOUS

"Lily, drive faster!" Mandy yelled. Lily was swerving around each corner. Suddenly, a wet leaf hit the windshield. Suddenly, Mandy entered a weird dream world, the leaf became a shade of blue, like on Fringe! And the world had a sea-mist feel to it. There was just the Fringe leaf, floating aimlessly, before it was shredded by spinning blades, which then got covered by a fence, then fell. She was then back in the real world. "Mandy, what's wrong? Did you have another vision?" Lily asked. "I dunno. It was… really weird, not vivid like the one from earlier. We have to go get Luke. Step on it!" Mandy yelled. Lily went into action.

They soon pulled up at the gymnastics stadium to see ambulances and flashing lights. "What the hell?" said Lily as they ran inside. Natasha was crying as a male covered in a bloody white sheet was being pulled into a van." "Oh god, Natasha! What happened?!" Lily snapped. Natasha was sobbing and hugged Lily. "Luke died! A fan fell on him and he broke his neck!" she wailed. Mandy looked at the huge fan. Just like the one from her vision. The coroner came up to her. "Are you the latest visionary?" he smirked. "W-What?!" "You had a vision of a disaster that killed everyone. You escaped, and it happened. Correct?" he smiled, cocking his head. "How do you know?" Mandy's eyes widened. "William Bludworth. The coroner. What do you know?" "Oh, you're fiery! You might be able to beat it."

"Beat what?!"

"Death." A cold wind blew. "That's him. You defied his wish by saving those people. They were all meant to die, but you intervened. But intervention is your only hope now. When you defy death's wish, he doesn't leave. He stalks the visionary and those they saved, until his list is complete, and you… are all… dead." "Come on Mandy, leave this sicko alone." Said Lily, glaring at Bludworth. "I'll see you soon." He said with an evil wave. They walked out of the building.

"So, you saved us, and now we're going to die?" Natasha sniffed. "That's pretty much the jist of it." Many said. "And you now have visions giving you clues as to how we're gonna die which are triggered by the sight of maple leaves?" "Apparently." Said Lily. "So, can you save us?" she asked. "I hope so." Mandy sighed. A leaf blew through the window. A maple leaf. "Well?" Natasha impatiently snapped. Mandy concentrated hard. "Nothing." She sighed. "Don't push her!" Lily said, picking up the leaf and holding it out the window. "We don't even know who's next!" As the leaf fell, Mandy had another premonition. The same maple leaf. Just floating. Only downwards this time. It was so peaceful then it just went SPLAT! She awoke, breathing heavily. "What did you see?" asked Lily, rushing towards her. "I… think Ash's head is going to explode." "Ash is next?" Natasha asked. Lily glared at her. "THAT'S your main query right now?"


	5. There is someone walking behind you

Ash walked in to the kitchen on the 27th floor of business towers, where his Dad was baking cakes for his catering company. "What are you doing here?!" "Nice to see you too, Dad. Mum dropped me off. I won't cause any trouble!" Ash defended as his dad sighed. Ash walked around on his phone.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on…" Mandy muttered as Lily drove fast around the bends of the streets. "Red light!" Natasha shrieked. They braked instantly. "Wait, if it's not our turn, does that mean we can't die?" Lily asked. Mandy smiled. "Yeah." "Buckle up, ladies!" Lily yelled as they drove full speed into cars, braking for them, and going straight to the tower ahead.

"Hey, Marco!" said a chef. Marco turned. "Take this into the kitchen! And give these lemons to the chef." "Which one?" The man sighed. "The one with the kid!" the man seethed. The man began to wheel the bakery cart around the kitchen, asking for who needed it. "Here you go." He said, handing the lemons to the chef. He chopped one and juice spurted out. "Juicy!" he said.

The three pulled up in front of the building. "I'll get him, you stay here!" Mandy said, leaping from the car. She began climbing the long winding staircase, looking for Ash. At each door, she would stick her head in, yelling. "Ash!" It took a while to get to the right floor, but eventually she got to 27 and ran in. "ASH!" she yelled. Ash turned to her. "What?" he said just as his dad began squeezing a lemon, which shot into Marco's eye right as he was by Ash. He cursed as he accidentally knocked the bakery cart into Ash. He crashed out of the window and screamed, falling head first.

"Do you think she'll save him?" Natasha asked, as right in front of them, Ash fell on the back of his head, brain and blood splattering. Above, Mandy muttered to herself. "It wasn't an explosion… it was a splat." Then, the bakery cart fell out the window, and crushed the dead boy. "Brendan." She whispered.

She came down to find the body being pulled in a van and Lily and Natasha crying. There was the coroner. "What's going on?" Mandy yelled. "Who the hell are you? And don't give me some bull-crap 'referee of life' or 'you just clean up death's mess' or anything like that. Tell me what you are." The man chuckled, obviously amused. "You have to work for an answer like THAT. Save lives, then maybe I'll tell you. But until then, I'll just enjoy what death has in store." "You're a sick man, you know that?!" she said with a raised voice. She walked away.

Mandy paced her room in front of the two girls sitting on her bed, traumatised. "Ok, two people are dead. First Luke, then Ash. That proves it. We're getting stalked. And not in the 'Rockstar with obsessed groupies' way. You said there was one survivor Lily. Where is she?" "Um… Clear River's Mental Correctional Institution. It was named after the one patient that was actually proved sane, after she died in a hospital explosion. You know it's weird, there was an explosion in the hospital, but they did nothing about it. They didn't even put the bodies in the morgue, they just left them." "Never mind, let's go." Mandy said.


	6. Time To Be a Hero

"Miss Christensen, you have visitors." Said a woman popping her head through the door. Wendy blinked her eyes. "Stay away from bleach." She said. "Okay." She said. She would have ignored her, but her warnings had saved people before. Then killed them. Wendy just didn't care anymore. "_There is someone, walking behind you, turn around, look at me." _She sang tearfully. Mandy and Lily came in. "Wendy." Mandy said, unsure of what to say. "You had the visions. Good job, you saved more people than me. Maybe you'll be able to keep some alive, my boyfriend was killed by a roller coaster, and then my next boyfriend died in a train crash. With my sister." Wendy held in tears desperately. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a boyfriend. Mine died in the collapse. Two people are dead. I need your help." Wendy turned. "What makes you think I can help?! The lucky ones die quick, the unlucky die slow, and the REALLY unlucky, like me, lose everything, and everyone. And spend their lives in here. One other couple almost cheated death, but she saved a bunch of other people from a bus collision then caught a flesh eating bacteria. I can't help you. I want to, but I can't. I just can't. But, some advice? Read the clues carefully, act fast, write down the order, and when you save a life, go to the next person, have them cheat death, then continue. If you go around the list enough, death might give up. Your other option is suicide then resurrection." "Thank you." Said Lily. "You're very pretty." Wendy said. "Thank you." "Stay away from tanning beds and BuildIt." She said, and she turned, singing again. The girls walked out.

"So sad." Lily said. Natasha came to them. "Well?" she said. "She can't help us."

"Oh, damn!" she cried and went inside. She was in there for a few minutes, before they both came out. "Okay. What can I do?"

"Okay, you have premonitions of what will happen, kind of, and you need to save who's next on the list. Is there anything that triggers the visions? A 180 sign? A type of car? A building?" "A Maple leaf." "That's a new one." Lily turned to her. "More people have seen you?" "Boy named Trey. His ex had a vision, his friends were still dying. On his way away from seeing me, he got hit by a red sports car. One girl's still alive, Stephanie Linkin-Joseph. No-one knows where she is. Probably buried in the Ullman Avalanche disaster. Weird, I had a friend called Erin Ullman. Dead. Kevin Fischer. Dead. Julie Christensen, Ian McKinley, Frankie Cheeks, Ashley, Ashlyn, dead." "That's quite a list." Natasha said. "So, who's next on THIS list?" Wendy asked. Mandy thought hard. She remembered the order up to 4. That was all she needed right now. "It went Luke, Ash, and Brendan. So Brendan's next." "He could already be dead by now." Said Natasha. "No. If she has visions before the deaths and she hasn't had a third one yet, he's still alive." Mandy was looking at a maple tree, hoping for a new chance. Not just for saving, but for answers. A leaf fell off, sending her into another premonition. The leaf, floating forward, when it was crushed, she came out. But only for a second, she saw the leaf on the ground, and then came back in. The same thing happened, the leaf was crushed, but it then sent pipes with sharp ends flying. Then it ended. Wendy saw her distress. "You had a vision." "Two." "Well where are we going?" Natasha asked. "I… I dunno. There was no way of telling." "Think. There are always clues. Just tell me the objects you saw." Wendy said. "It's time to start telling us so we can help." Lily said. "Okay… err; the leaf was crushed by bricks. Tons of bricks. And there were pipes. I guess the bricks were being held up by a crane, because it was a perfect cube and they were piled on a wooden platform." "Building site!" Lily yelled. "Are there any close by?" Wendy asked, and they saw a towering unfinished building several miles away. They saw a bus stop and ran. Mandy was not in the mood for playing around this time. She wasn't going to let death win.


	7. 2 Dead, One endangered

At the building site, they couldn't see Brendan, but they did see Becca. "What's she doing here?" Natasha asked. They ran over to her. "What are you guys doing here? And who's this? Your mum?" she asked. "No she's a mental patient whose help we needed." Lily said. Becca looked kind of scared. "O…Kay" she said. "Where's Brendan?" Mandy asked. "He's in danger!" Wendy added. "He's over there, crazy lady. Throwing Jelly beans at the guy in the crane." "In a building site? Great idea. Wait, Becca why are you here?" Mandy asked. Becca sighed. "I'm dating the idiot's brother and I'm supposed to keep him company. It's cool, really, I just have to keep him alive and I'm in!" she laughed. "That may be tougher than you think." Natasha said. Brendan threw another jelly bean, which hit a guy in the eye. "Ok, that's enough!" Becca said walking closer to Brendan. The man accidentally swung his crane with another platform of bricks, which chopped half of the rope. It also knocked over the welding torch, which began to melt the end of several pipes, balanced on another platform of bricks, half on, half off. The end of the pipes began to melt into a sharp shape. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Becca said, slapping his head as he stepped back, a little bit closer to being under the bricks. "What? I'm having fun?" He laughed, eating another jelly bean. "Well!" she said, beginning to slap his head intermittently, taking him closer to being under the bricks. "You… are going… to get yourself… killed…you…freaking…idiot!" "Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" he yelped, now directly under the bricks. "Stop!" Wendy said, grabbing her and pulling her back. "Is this how you normally act?" Wendy asked. "What, are you, my mum?!" she asked, angrily withdrawing her arm. "No, in this situation, if you could relive it, would you act the same? Is this normal?" "I dunno! Yes!" she yelled. "We should get him out of here. This is what death does! He uses your normal actions against you!" Wendy explained. "She's right! A lot of fatal stuff could happen here!" Lily said. "Brendan!" Mandy yelled to the boy who was about 10 metres away. Before he could take more than one step forward, the wire holding the bricks above him snapped, sending the bricks down, which smooshed and splattered the boy. They could see blood on his face, an outstretched arm and only a slightly tilted platform of bricks which had flattened his organs and crushed all of his bones. That's not all; the bricks flipped the now fully sharpened pips into the air, which all hit Becca. The first in her right eye, the next in her left shoulder, the next in her stomach, then another in her chest, the one after that pierced her heart, she began to turn to fall when another hit her side and another in her leg, and finally, when she had completely turned, one right through her back. She fell, blood oozing from her dead corpse. Death checked her off of the list. "How…m-many…h-h-h-it her?" Natasha choked through tears. "Eight." Said Mandy, shielding her emotions with a brave face. "That's how many are left on the list."

"Okay, here's the list." Mandy said, handing a piece of paper to Wendy. "I crossed of the names of the people who already died." Lily said. "Okay, next on here is Jamie Evergreen. Where does she live?" Wendy asked. "She texted me today inviting me to some party at ClubChaos." Natasha said. "You know, now that this is happening, you can really hear all the eeriness in these names." Lily said, leaning on Mandy's dresser, knocking her remote control for her TV onto the floor, which turned it onto "_**How I met Your Mother**_" Barney was having a Canada dream, with a flag waving behind him. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATES, ALL GOES TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS)The leaf on it sent her into a vision. The leaf, wandering aimlessly as glass fell from above, and a laser shot through it a bunch of times. She awoke, breathing heavily. "Can you get directions to ClubChaos on your phone, Natasha?" "Yeah. Let's go."

"Okay." Wendy said, closing her car door. "When we get in there, you have to grab Jamie and get her out of there. There is no hanging around, you can save her but you have to act swiftly!" "Okay, let's go!" Lily said. They entered the club, filled with whooping and cheering. They were all in a crowd around a person. They pushed through the crowd to see Jamie dancing with some boys. She had just finished a routine, and saw the foursome. "Hey guys! Lily, you made it! I'm so glad! I haven't seen you since the graduation party. Party, mourn fest, whatever." "Look, we have to leave! It's really good to see you too, but we have to leave!" Lily said, grabbing her arm. "Wait, what?!" she laughed, pulling away. "You just got here! Live a little!" "Look, unless you come with us, you won't live for much longer!" Natasha yelled. "Look, I just got here! I'm having fun!" "Just come with me and I'll explain everything." Mandy said. Jamie sighed.


	8. Never Safe

"Okay, so when you saved us with your vision, you didn't stop having them?" "Yeah, I get vague visions of how the next person is gonna die." Jamie sighed. "I shoulda known something was up. I just…convinced myself I was fine. So, 4 people are dead, and I'm next." "Yeah. But if you come with us we WILL keep you safe. "Lily smiled. "Ok. But just two more questions." "Sure!" Mandy said. "How was I meant to die?" Mandy sighed. "An engine slid out of a car, crushed your ribcage and destroyed your innards. It was horrible. But now your death has something to do with a beam. Or…" Mandy turned around to see something that made her heart stop. "Lasers." She whispered "We have to get out of here! The lasers are gonna kill you! Or do something that'll kill you, we have to leave!" She yelled, as a dripping pipe above the laser maker made the lasers begin to heat up rapidly, and outside, a falling street lamp, knocked over by a stray car knocked a pipe over the door to fall and fall between the door handles, blocking the exit.

In all this time, Mandy, Wendy, Lily, Natasha and the endangered Jamie had just got to the door. The pushed at the wood and banged on it, but they were unable to escape. The dance floor cleared as the lasers began to hurt people. The bulbs began to crack as the temperature continued to rapidly rise. "Ugh, it's no use!" Natasha said, worrying. "There's a side door!" Jamie said, running to the dance floor, before thinking, and slipped on spilled drink, crashing to the floor. "NOOOOO!" Mandy screamed, as the bulbs shattered, the lasers now past its limit in heat as the laser machine went on fire. Jamie screamed and writhed as the lasers blasted her, burning patterns into her skin, removing her skin slowly and with excruciating pain. Mandy took action and ran backstage, trying to stop the laser machine. She looked for things that could stop it, and then she saw the wires that connected the machine to the lasers. She booted open the fire axe box, and pulled it out. She lifted it over her shoulder and hurled it at the wires, which disconnected the machine. Ambulances had pulled up outside, and were now in the process of putting the barely alive Jamie on the stretcher. Mandy smiled.

Outside, Jamie was momentarily in danger again, when the stretcher collapsed at the front and tipped her on the floor. It hurt her, but there was only a pool of blood left. Bludworth had appeared with a sick grin that made Mandy's stomach stir. She walked towards him. "Okay, I saved her. What's one worth?" "Two things." He smiled evilly. "One, Congratulations. And two, sometimes death's plan can be hidden and deceiving." Mandy realised what he meant and turned. The ambulance slicked on the blood and hit the fallen street lamp which fell on the hood of the car, the electricity making the engine explode, along with the ambulance, killing Jamie. Death checked her off of the list. Her burned corpse lay in front of them as they cried. Bludworth had slipped away and Mandy came to a conclusion. "We have to get the rest of the guys together. Our only chance is using everyone."


	9. Jackpot

It was all set. Everyone had responded to the email and said they were free to come, they had spent the last 7 hours safe proofing the basement of Lily's house and the list was completed. It was all set. Shannon was the first to show up. She greeted Mandy with a hug. "Hey!" she squealed in excitement. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" Mandy smiled, wondering why she hadn't had time for her lately. Then the thought _Oh, yeah _crossed her mind. "It's really great to see you too, have a seat. Lily! Get the door for the other guys!" she called as she sat down and began a long and cheerful conversation. It was a real cheer up after the recent events. Jade and Marcus were the next to arrive. Marcus looked… different. He had bulked up, he had a clean shave. Mandy could not hide her surprise. Suddenly, it was like she was 17 again. And Jade looked pretty much the same, except from the fact she now had green in her hair, and long curls instead of waves. And unsurprisingly, Hayden had shown up last. Mandy sat everyone down. "Okay so you're probably all wondering why we're here. It's… about that night." The faces in the room frowned, as the remaining seven remembered that night. "Everyone else has started dieing. So far out of the 12 of us that escaped, 5 have died. And we found out why that was. During that night, something sent me a vision that saved us, but it turns out, we cheated death, and we were all meant to die that night. And now, death is picking us off in the order we were meant to die in. But I have these visions, and they give me clues as to how we'll die. And I can save you. But it's only possible if we all work with each other. And you have to trust me, and most of all Wendy, 100%. Okay?" she said. "What does she have to do with all this?" Hayden said. "She saved her friends from an accident, and since then she's learned a lot about this. So, are we all clear?" Yes's filled the room. "Time to get started. Me and Marcus will research visions. Shannon and Natasha, work on finding who this Bludworth guy is. Hayden and Lily, work on some death prevention, how we can be safe, stuff like that. Jade, you're good with spiritual stuff, work on that and see if it has anything to do with this. Wendy, this is gonna be hard, but find out what you could have done." She shook her head. "I try to figure that out every day." She said, tearing up. Mandy sighed. She felt sympathy and empathy for the poor young woman. She was still only 23 years old. She'd never tasted a drop of alcohol, but she'd tasted her friend's blood unwillingly in her mouth. It brought tears to Mandy's eyes just thinking about the tragedy she must have endured.

Marcus and Mandy were sitting inches from the computer screen. Mandy let out an overdue yawn in the fifth hour of research. It was just about 4 o'clock. They had ordered pizza and new computer software all day. They had been linked to a thousand media sights with documentaries about Flight and Route 180, the McKinley speedway, Devil's flight, train 081, the bridge collapse and several others. There had been several useful sites however, which involved feelings leading up to a premonition being caused by several flickers of the 90% of the brain unused working, giving the person an accurate and vivid image of near future events. And others involving the butterfly effect of the world, which when tampered with, can cause a ripple in the timeline which the universe or death itself will try to fix, unless the ripple is resolved. Giving them hope, because it told them it could be resolved.

Shannon and Natasha were not having much luck, however. They were constantly sucked into his countless interviews with him about the accidents. He was always involved, somehow. They had scraped up some information. He got his job as a coroner in the 1990's, did a recording for a roller coaster, briefly took a part time job working as a subway announcer and seemed to have a weird passion for death's plan. This led them to believe he was an evil being, involved with death. Or he was a freak. They were still working on it.

Hayden and Lily were becoming successful in their search. They had learned of clues, signs and distance between deaths and visions. Their search was almost over. The time lapse between premonition and death was 5-45 minutes for a single person, and a large group premonition could act out in seconds. Any member of the accident was able to see signs to a certain extent which could help in the prevention of death, and varying your actions unexpectedly could save you potentially. And clues were available in signs, photographs and several other places.

Jade worked on the spiritual side of things, and discovered something interesting. Apparently, the devil himself was the one sending the visions, to challenge death and see how things turn out, as if it was a sick game orchestrated by him.

Wendy sobbed in silence as she recounted each event of Devil's Flight and those that followed, staying strong as she tried to remember the details of those nights to realise what she could have done. She _COULD'VE _fought harder to get Jason and Carrie off of the ride. She _COULD'VE _called Ashley sooner and saved them. She _COULD'VE _pulled Frankie out of the car. Could've, would've, should've, **DIDN'T**. And she refused to let Mandy end up like her. That's why she sobbed silently. She still could have the one she loved, like she could've had Kevin. He pulled her out of the way, but couldn't get himself and Julie out of the way before the train hit them. She remembered the pounding heartache, and the 11 hours she had to spend staring at the splattered bodies until she was found. This time, she could save lives.

Mandy was staring intently at the screen with Marcus right next to her. "Okay, none of this stuff is gonna sink in. Am I the only one not paying attention?" Mandy said, frustrated. "Did you mean to save me?" Marcus said, leaving Mandy dumbstruck. "W-What?" "That night… With the collapse… Did you mean to get me out of there?" Mandy thought for a moment. "No. I'm sorry. I was just so shocked, I just wanted to escape. I'm so sorry, if I had thought it through, I would have grabbed you and got us out. Wait, why did you follow me?" "Two reasons. One, I wanted to make sure you were okay, you're important to me. And two… I guess, for a second… I believed you. When Lily was calming you down, I got a bad feeling and turned around, and I was about to yell, but then it just happened. I have one more question for you."

"What?"

"How was I meant to die?"

Mandy sighed. "A lamp post fell and crushed you. And I was so scared." He shushed her and leaned in close. Her breathing intensified. "You know how they call me 'just curious' Marcus?" Mandy nodded. "I don't think I'm curious anymore." He whispered. They closed their eyes and fell into a deep kiss. They stayed in a fixed position for one endless minute, before Wendy accidentally made a noise, and Mandy looked back to see the crying woman and went over. "Wendy?" she looked up. "I'm so sorry; I can't believe I made you do this. Look, just come with us, we're close to a breakthrough." "Sit down." She sniffed. "You have so much. We're so different. You still have the one person you're meant to be with." Mandy looked back at Marcus. "The others fell asleep 4 hours ago, and he powered through so he could keep you alive. I've never seen anyone so devoted to helping someone since Kevin Fischer. Go to him. Keep him safe." Wendy sniffed. Mandy nodded. She stood up. "Mandy! Wendy! Come here! You're not gonna believe this!" He said loudly. Mandy and Wendy rushed over. "What?" "Oh, Mandy, you won't believe this. I skipped to the last page of results, or what looked like the last page. I saw another blue dot at the bottom of the screen, and guess what? It was a link to some hidden website. Look at the web address." Mandy looked at the screen at the little bar showing the web address. "It doesn't have one. It's just red now." "Right, so I looked at the article down at the bottom, **DvEiVsIiLoDnEsVIL**." "But…what does that mean?" Mandy asked. "Separate the big and small letters. The big ones say…" Mandy thought for a moment**. **"Devil, devil." She said. "And the small ones…" "Visions!" "Yes! So I looked at the article and look what it says."


	10. A Clue, a Jeopardy

_Welcome, if you have found my page, well done. You have discovered the true source of the premonitions you or your friend has experienced. Well, you are about too. You see, anyone who has had these visions was vulnerable to the devil. Just for a second, but enough for him to get inside your head, and plant subliminal images into your mind that foreshadow an event coming soon. He interrupts death's design, for reasons that shall be revealed to you soon. Some would believe that these visions foreshadow a second chance. Many ignore the visions. And some believe that they are an opportunity to redeem themselves. All wrong. These visions are created to cause a disturbance or ripple in the universe, to interrupt something larger than death's plan. GOD'S PLAN. _

_The universe is cause of a very special design, created by the almighty so that everything happens for the best of everything and everyone. But do you think the devil would just leave that? No. He lives to create badness, evil. And what could be more evil than tearing apart the universe at the seams? If left long enough, the design will flatten itself out, and create a new design to assure all will go to plan. But that takes a lot of effort, and a lot of time. The design can be broken. Here are the names of some that failed. _

_Sam _

_Alex_

_Kimberly_

_Nick _

_Fleur_

_Sandra_

_Jake _

_Harry _

_Patricia _

_Bradley _

_Nina _

_Alicia _

_A new weight hangs in the balance, MANDY ST STEWART, who is being helped by WENDY CHRISTENSEN. Don't think you're safe yet. _

_Signed, _

_William Robert Bludworth, TD. _

"What's TD?" Wendy asked. "I dunno, but now we know Bludworth knows a lot more than we thought. And now we have the story. Let's see if anyone else found anything." Mandy said. Mandy clapped her hands loudly and awoke everyone. "Did anyone find anything good?" Mandy asked loudly. "Nothing but the stuff we already gave to you." Natasha said. "Okay well, keep working. We've found out it can be stopped, but we need to stay alive until then. So, lets keep busy." She said.

Shannon sat on the desk and rubbed her neck. "Hey, Nat?" she said, making Natasha turn to her. "All this stuff is really creeping me out. I won these spa tickets a few months back and they expire today. Do you want to go?" she asked. Natasha sighed. "I dunno. I saw what death can do. Luke, Jamie… I'm just so scared. I looked at the list and… I'm next. Then Hayden. Then Shannon…Then …you." Shannon shook her head. "I know it's scary. But to give in to death is to give up all life and freedom. They have staff in every room, an automatic over ride, shut down, everything. It's perfectly safe. C'mon! These tickets are worth $90.00 each!" Natasha sighed. "Fine. I guess I can't live in fear forever. Let's go." Natasha said, picking up her coat and disappearing out of the room.

It had been a few minutes since the girls had left, and Mandy was still working at her desk. Suddenly, a book fell out of the book shelf. It was a book of autumn poems, so it had a leaf picture in the front, which sent her into another premonition. The leaf was in water, bubbling to a hotter and hotter temperature, before it was hit by something travelling fast. She came out. "Natasha!" she yelled worriedly. She wasn't there. "Where is she?" Wendy shouted. Jade stood up. "I overheard them say they were going to the spa." "Hayden, Marcus, Wendy, come with me. Jade, stay here." "Wait, why does Hayden get to go?" she whined. "So we can protect him after we save Nat. He's next." Mandy said. "Wait, who's after him?" Mandy thought for a second. "…ShannonthenyouthenMarcusthen Lilythenme… Bye!" she slurred at incredible speed. She said, disappearing out the door. Jade sat down then put a pillow on her head and sat on the couch."


	11. 2 for 1

Shannon and Natasha got their passes for the pool room from a cheery woman. "Thank you!" Shannon said as they entered the changing rooms. "Wow. That massage was great. I can't wait to see the pools." "Yeah, I know. I guess I was wrong to be so worried." "Well thanks for coming; Jade's hair dye would have turned the pool black." They both laughed. "Well, I for one cannot wait for the Jacuzzi. I heard it's so great. Hey, free water!" Natasha said, as she poured herself a plastic cup of water. "I'm gonna go get some coke, I'll be right back. And don't worry, there's a woman right over there." "Okay. See you soon." She said, as she climbed into the hot tub. She clumsily placed the cup at the edge of the Jacuzzi, making some water tip into the mechanisms. The heating caps in the Jacuzzi began to disintegrate. The woman who was supposed to watch over her saw some kids running down the halls, so she left to run after them. The doors had an auto lock, so when she slammed the door, the doors locked in unison.

"Okay, what did you see in your vision?" Wendy asked. "Erm…" Mandy replied. "Bubbles that were heating up then got hit by something." "Oh god!" Lily said. Mandy turned. "What?!" "They're building a new attachment to the spa, and They're using stone that's being held up by pieces of metal wire! It's gonna snap on one end, crash through the window and kill her when she's trapped in the hot tub!" "Good, Lily! We're one step ahead this time." Mandy said. Wendy looked at a truck that pulled up next to them. Suddenly, she had a vision. She remained silent for two minutes until the light turned green. "That's not it." Wendy said. "What? "Mandy asked worriedly, as she drove forward. "The driver's on his cell phone. He's gonna tip to the side of the road." He did. "It's gonna pull down the brake line and then it's gonna get snapped." It did. "And look at the side of the van. It's delivering to the spa. And we're on the freeway so he's gonna pick up speed. Get in front of him! GET IN FRONT OF HIM!" Wendy screamed. Mandy saw the plan, the truck would kill her.

Natasha had cucumber on her eyes, so she couldn't see what was happening. She hummed happily to the song on the radio blaring into the room. "Outside, Shannon had returned and pushed the door. It wouldn't open. She realised what was happening. "NAT! NAT!" she screeched. "NATASHA!" she banged her fist on the door. Natasha was in her own world. A humming started and the sheet that covered the pool at night began to close over the Jacuzzi. Shannon saw it and increased her efforts. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Natasha began to notice to the humming and took the cucumber off of her eye, but seconds too late, as the pole on the end of the rubber sheet crushed her neck. The woman came by to see Shannon yelling. "Miss, are you okay?" "NO! IT'S KILLING HER!" she screamed, The woman looked through and saw the pole crushing her. Both women started to bash at the door. While Natasha's neck was being crushed, the temperature began to rise quickly. The steam couldn't escape and the water began to boil. It climbed higher and higher as she screeched and screamed and shrieked for her life, trying to pull herself out of the Jacuzzi. The temperature got to her eventually, and it began to burn off her skin. The mechanisms began to smoke and spark, as the water continued to heat. "HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" she bellowed at the top of her voice. She sobbed as she finally began to push the pole away, and she got her chest out. She kicked at the sheet as her legs and stomach burned.

"FASTER! FASTER!" Lily yelled, as the truck continued to pick up speed. Mandy could see the spa up ahead. She honked her horn furiously, but the driver just flipped her off and took the turn to the spa. It was just ahead.

Natasha pulled her boiled burned body out of the Jacuzzi and stood up. She screamed incredibly loud. Mandy watched in horror as the truck crashed through the window. It arched Natasha's back and splattered her blood. Her neck twisted and the tire crushed her back as it rolled over her on the yellow rubber sheet. The truck continued forward until it hit the stone wall. Mandy and the rest rushed in. Mandy cried and Hayden stumbled. Death crossed her off the list. They were all nauseous from the sight. "S-six left…" Mandy whispered.

The coroner wheeled the body into the van. "So, how many of you ere left? Out of the 12?" he chuckled, sneering. "6." She said. "Half of us are left." "Well be careful. Just remember. There is no return… from devil's flight." Wendy turned and recoiled. "You?!" she walked towards him. "You! You were the commentator on Devil's flight; YOU were the guy on the subway. They told me I was the only survivor. How did you escape?!" She yelled in fury. "I don't believe we've been acquainted. Not officially. Miss Christensen, forgive me for leaving so early from train 081. I had some other business to attend to. My work vacation was over. A boy named Gideon Howard got his head scraped off by a wall. Death sure did a nice job there." He sneered. "You didn't answer my question. How…did you… ESCAPE?!" she yelled. "I've been through this with your friend. Save some people. THEN you get answers. I'll see you soon." He said, before disappearing out of the gaping hole in the side of the building. She looked at the side of the truck for the spa. "AUtumSWAterfallS." It had a picture of two autumn leaves on the side. The one in the back sent her into a premonition. The leaf was floating before it landed, leaning on corrigated iron, and was then smashed by a falling object. Just as she came out, she saw Hayden leaning on the truck, which had corrigated iron on the back. The machine had shorted out when the wheels destroyed the battery when trying to escape a mud patch. The truck had been stopped at the point where the back was just out the hole. "No…no no no no NO!" Mandy said. Lily grabbed her, no understanding of what was happening. "Mandy! Mandy what did you see?" she shot. "No, no I have to get…" "What?! Mandy, WHAT?!" Shannon came over to Hayden. "Are you okay?" "Yeah…" he sighed, sadly. "But look at Lily and Mandy. It's tearing them apart." Shannon looked over at the arguing pair. "Well, it would make sense if they were Lily were a boy called Billy." Hayden looked confused. "Like… Billy and Mandy? Grim adventures?" Hayden continued to shake his head. "Did you watch TV at all when you were younger? Come on, man!" she laughed. "Lily, Hayden!" Lily suddenly realised. She saw one of the large stones she had talked about before. "HAYDEN!" she screamed. He turned as one of the cables snapped on one end of the large block of stone. It fell onto the side of Hayden's face and his torso. Blood from his head splattered onto the truck, his ribs were crushed, and his skull snapped causing his brain to smush against his splintered skull. His teeth squirmed out of his head and he felt his stomach rupture as well as most of his other internal organs. One eyeball squished out of his head and hung by his almost detached retina. His blood splattered onto Shannon and she vomited. Lily, Mandy and Wendy let out horrified shrieks. Death crossed him off the list.


	12. A Lucky One

I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR THE BANDS MENTIONED.

Marcus and Jade were alone. They paced the apartment paranoid. "What if Nat's already dead?" "What if Hayden's dead?" "What if Shannon's dead?! THEN I'M NEXT!" she didn't mean to raise her voice. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they jumped. "Okay… we are way too paranoid…" she said. Marcus nodded. All three of them went upstairs and unlocked the front door. They opened it to see two policemen. "Oh. Hi. What do you want?" Lily asked. "Hello, I'm officer Alanson, this is officer Redding. Your friends just witnessed the deaths of Hayden Quinn and Natasha Browning. They're in shock and you need to pick them up." "They're dead?" Marcus said, bottom lip quivering. "Oh…my god…" Jade sniffed as she began to cry. Then sob.

"Hello, miss…" "Amanda StStewart. My friends call me Mandy." "Well Mandy, your friends are on their way. But it should be 3/4s of an hour. So we're sending you through to our Russian therapist to help calm you down, Doctor Roschka. She's right through here." The man led her through to a room with a red therapy bed and a red haired woman with glasses. "Good afternoon, Amanda. Please take a seat." She said, motioning towards the chair. Mandy padded slowly and sat down. "Now…" she said tapping her pen. "We are going to play some music. Two songs. And I'm going to monitor the reactions that you have. Just relax. You are safe. You are secure. You can say anything, or hide anything you want. Ready?" she said soft as velvet. Mandy nodded. First came one of her favourite songs. "Where is my mind?" by the Pixies. The song seemed eerily similar to some things that were happening. "**With your feet in the air and your head on the ground,**" Becca's death in her vision. "**Your head will collapse,**" That was basically what Hayden's head did. "**I was swimming...**" That's what Natasha was doing, before she died. "**They tried to talk to me, he swears…**" She had tried to talk to Ash, before the cart hit him. Then the worst thing. "**Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind?**" That was the worst thing. Where was her mind when she had the visions? Where was it when she didn't save Justin? Where was it when she had forgotten her friends that died as if they didn't matter just because their hearts stopped beating? She was sobbing, holding the sound with every ounce of her strength. Dr. Gredion was watching. Her heart throbbed at the fact a little girl, who had only recently become an 18 year old, had to endure the mental torture of watching her friends die in all of those horrific ways. She was hesitant to put on another track, fearful of what it would do to the poor girl's fragile psyche. But she put it on. It was the song she had heard on the bus. But it was a piano version. Every lyric fit the accident at edeNTowers. "**Overwhelmed by paranoia and, can't concentrate or settle down, my mind has almost crashed. In my eyes I see a coming plague, destroys everyone I love, I'm saved but it's a bittersweet cake. The chains are broken aaaaaand, I'm so sad I can't stand, There is no wonderland. The chains are broken, and everything is falling down. Everything feels like a stalkers breath, Cold as ice and discomforting, freezing like you're dead,**" Turn it off." Mandy sobbed. "Mandy, are you ok?" she said, genuinely concerned. "If I open up to you, do you promise it stays in confidence?" The doctor nodded. "Of course. There will be no records of any kind of this meeting. You can speak to me, Miss StStewart. Mandy sighed. "In August, I had a vision of edeNTowers collapsing. I saw all of my friends die. In my head. Anyway, I escaped. But it happened. I saw something happen before it did. And I thought it was over, but then everyone began to die in the order they did in my vision. And I found out that we were meant to die that night and we cheated death. And now we have to keep cheating or we'll die. And I don't want to die. I don't want anyone to die, but seven of us already have. And I know who's next. But, when I couldn't save anyone else, I just don't see what I can do." "You are better than me, Mandy." Mandy turned to her. "What?" "When I was younger, I escaped a tram accident. In a terrible way. I only saved myself, but… I did something unforgivable to save myself." She began to cry. "I let someone else take my place. She thanked me, when I was leading her to her doom. And years ago, I saw of the Bridge accident. I found a loophole, but it came with a horrible price. Mandy, I am here to prevent you from doing what you may soon regret. Will you make the same mistake I did?" Mandy shook her head. "No matter what, I couldn't end someone else's life by force." Dr. Gredion nodded her head. "Good. I know you can do this. You are strong. You are a fighter. You can win." She said. Jade burst into the room. "Time to go." She said. Mandy sat up, and turned once again to Dr. Gredion. "Thank you." She whispered. The woman nodded and sent them out.


	13. Into Death's Tangled Web

Outside, Jade's truck was parked with the rest of her friends. Marcus walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mandy nodded and hugged him. Wendy had a flashback of her and Kevin at McKinley Police Station. She sighed at the fact Kevin was gone. "_There is someone, walking behind you, turn around, look at me…_" she sang quietly. "Who's next Mandy?" he whispered in her ear. "Shannon." She said quietly. They broke the hug and climbed into the car. Lily and Shannon were sitting in the back, next to the various items left behind by Jade. Mostly her dad's beer and some Halloween costumes. Shannon got a text. She sighed as she read it. "What?" Lily asked. "It's Nat's mum. It's Luke's funeral tomorrow. She couldn't get a hold of her and she wants me to tell her." "The police didn't call her?" "They probably did. I've just turned my phone on; it's from a few hours earlier." "Can you believe this? 2 months ago, we were psyched about getting out of High School. Now we have a psychic friend who's trying to help us live another day with some chick that was supposed to die on a roller coaster." Shannon widened her eyes. "Oh my God…" "What?" "I was there at McKinley Park that night." Lily gasped, eyes bulging. "My little cousin Max… he tried to get on the ride, so they threw him out, because it was his tenth offence that night. By the time the coaster derailed, we were in the car arguing. We heard about the accident a few days later, but we thought it happened a different day. What is up with the universe? It saves Max, and then it tries to kill me? What the hell?" Shannon yelled, kicking a box of beer. Lily rested her hand on her shoulder. "Shannon, the universe has a plan. It's always in action and it's bigger than just death. The universe cared enough about you to cheat part of its own plan to keep you alive. You have a higher purpose. And it's bigger than death." Lily smiled. Shannon mouthed thanks and rested.

Jade had turned into the woods. A diverted path to an unknown distance. "What are you doing?" Mandy asked. "I just can't… do this right now. I have to let go of all of this misery and worry. Just for one night." "Where are we going?" "McKinley travelling fair." Wendy choked on herself. McKinley. "_Do I cause your death… Like you caused Erin's?_" The words rang in her head. "Jade, maybe that isn't the best idea. Look at Wendy-""No, Mandy! I'm sick of this. I can't keep letting all of this crap get to me! I'm so sick of it all. I… Just need one night… Just one more night." She sniffed. "I can't… I can't…" she cried softly. She pulled onto the side of the road. "You know, it's not such a bad idea." Marcus said. "I agree. I have to let go tonight. This is too much." Mandy sighed. "Okay. But one sign of Danger, ONE creak on the Ferris wheel, we get the hell out of there. Agreed?" she said. Everyone nodded. Wendy was oblivious. "_IT'S YOU, WENDY, YOU'RE DEAD!_" Wendy shivered. Death's Cold fingers had her in their grip. And those cold fingers reminded her of Ian McKinley.

It was dark when they arrived. But stars clothed the sky as bulbs luminating what wasn't by the almost full moon. Thin clouds lapped over some parts of the sky. For the first time in a while, Mandy felt safe. Until a cold wind blew over her. Mandy felt it. Wendy felt it. Mandy looked behind her, and saw the headlights of the car flicker, even though no one was in it. _**Flicker. Like the flame of life.**_


	14. Trick or Trap?

Mandy looked at the rustling trees above her, the leaves rubbing against each other, a silhouette in the dark night. The moon above her lit up some of the sky around it. The sky was black now. "Mandy?" a whisper echoed in her head, before she realised it was Jade. "Mandy!" she said slightly louder. Mandy whipped around, sighing and shaking her head. "Sorry." She said softly. She handed in two dollars and a small group of coins into the booth. The emotionless man slowly slid back a ticket, with two quarters neatly placed on top. "Thanks." She said. "You're welcome." Said that deep, all too familiar voice. Mandy widened her eyes as the disturbing William Bludworth raised his head and sneered evilly. "Enjoy…" he sneered as Mandy rushed in. She crashed into Jade who stumbled, yelling "Hey! What the hell!" Mandy picked herself up and said "We have to go, it's not safe! The coroner is here!" "Is there anywhere this guy doesn't work?" Jade stomped as she followed her to the front desk with everyone else. "SEE?!" Mandy yelled, only to see a completely different African American. A young, twenty something, girl, with straight black hair with crimson highlights. She had fluttering eyelashes highlighting the brown eyes a perfect distance from her nose. As opposed to the dark, discerning figure with a smile so evil, Satan would shudder.

_**Satan**_

A slightly large frame, with dark cold eyes and a shrivelled up nose, and a crinkled forehead below a bald orb. "Erm, is there something I can help you with?" she asked. "No… I… sorry." She whispered, slowly walking back inside. A flurry of flashing lights and annoying show music swam before her. She came back to reality when Lily asked "I thought you said it was Bludworth?" "It… It was! Say what you like it was HIM!" Wendy sighed, as she remembered the security station where they showed her the tapes of the train crash. But… the guitar man was playing "I'll be there for you." (WHICH I DON'T OWN) So clearly in the tapes… but on the train… she was… so sure.


	15. It's Happening Again

Jade was laughing, stuffing fluffy blue clouds of cotton candy into her mouth. Marcus had a smile planted on his face. Shannon was in awe at the beauty of the lights. Lily was finally letting up. She was smiling with her head bowed. But Mandy and Wendy could only see eeriness. Wendy saw a cherry picker shaking by a drunk, black haired boy pointing at one of his friends screaming "IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU!" over and over. Then there was a couple playing the water clown balloon game. The boy turned and sprayed her with the water. She held a hand over her face as the balloon next to them popped. Mandy saw an angry girl throwing items at a laughing girl from her purse. Then there was a boy talking to a girl. The girl said "Wanna watch a bad movie?" "Like Alone in the Dark?" "A bad movie, not an abortion!" they laughed. Mandy and Wendy exchanged worried and scared looks.

"Maybe we…" Mandy whispered, before Wendy shook her head. Mandy sighed and grasped Marcus's hand tightly. He felt her intensity and frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, but he knew something was wrong. He took her other hand and looked down at her lovingly. "It's gonna be fine. Okay?" Mandy wasn't at ease, but his smile reduced her paranoia dramatically. She smiled and leaned in, their lips slipping into a perfect position that made her melt away. She pulled away and leaned into his grip. He hugged her tightly and she sighed in relief. Before she saw Marcus's necklace. A maple leaf. "no." she choked, before she fell into that limbo between reality, subconscious and a not so distance future. Five maple leaves. All just floating. The first was crushed by a thick bar. Then another was split halfway by a thin cylinder. After that, the top left of one was struck off by a metal thing on a rope. The next one fell down and was smashed by something. The seemingly last leaf that had an eye on it was splattered by a large 3d oval. She came out of the vision to see a building crane speeding towards the fair. Shannon and the rest had walked ahead. "SHANNON!" Mandy screamed. Shannon turned when the crane crashed into the circus tent and sent the girder it was holding flying off. It slammed into Shannon; one half was inside of her. One of the poles from the tent came down and thrust itself into Jade's head, splitting down to her neck and touching her chest, forcing the top of her ribs to tear out of her skin, as she fell, broken into an unimaginable position. Lily and Wendy rushed away, just as the hook came swinging around. Lily looked to the side and froze in fear. Wendy looked behind her at Lily and bellowed "RUUUUN!" as the hook took off the left side of Lily's face and head. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Wendy had run off in an unknown direction while commotion started. People running, screaming, sobbing.

The entire fair was being brought to ruins.


	16. Not Without a Fight

Mandy and Marcus ran in the direction of the gates before the first tent caused another tent to collapse, blocking the only exit. Surrounding the fair, were 11 ft walls made of stone. "What are we gonna do?!" Mandy shrieked. Marcus frantically looked all around before grabbing her. "Look!" he yelled over the noise of death and destruction. "If we climb over the Ferris wheel we can escape!" He was right. The Ferris wheel was high up and looked easy to climb. They planned their route to and began to run. The first crane exploded, and they both ducked as other things caught fire and were blown away by the explosion and soared over their heads. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Mandy bellowed as crawled forward, dodging the flaming wreckage in her path.

When Wendy ran off, she initially hid behind a "Hook-a-Duck" stall, but when the explosion occurred, it blew the umbrella roof off. When she turned and stood up. She choked on her breath at the sight, William Bludworth. He smiled as a flying piece of wood threw him over the stall. Wendy rubbed the blood out of her eyes to see an Asian male around the age of 20, shivering in pain. Not Bludworth. What was happening? She didn't have time to think as the smouldering wreckage flew in every direction. She pushed herself deep into the grass as fire and wood flew past her. She slowly crawled across the grass, heading tom a small hole in the wall. She heard blaring destruction behind her, as the oil spill caused many more workers to flail out of control to the fair. Suddenly, immense pain took her and she shrieked at the top of her voice. She looked behind her to see something heavy had crushed her legs. The pain was the same as on the train. When her leg broke. She looked above her to see the cherry picker.

More things crashed into the fair. Bulldozers, cranes, everywhere, crashing and burning. A large ball came off of the bulldozer and Crashed into the Ferris wheel and loosened bolds and weakened the integrity, tearing away a few strips of metal. "HELP! HELP!" Wendy screamed from across the field, but no one could hear her.

"HELP! HELP! CRAP!" she bawled. She rolled over slightly, fighting the horrific pain. She discovered only one of her legs had been crushed. The flame went out as it hit her, so it was covered in ash. _**What was victim number two's name, again? **_She grabbed the piece of wood with both hands and pushed hard. The heat on her hand was painful, and the cold air on her flesh was excruciating, but she continued, sobbing silently. She pushed the wood with her uncrushed foot to the side. She sighed in relief. But she wasn't safe yet. She ignored the mess of flesh, bones and blood and turned to crawl to the edge of the rattling cherry picker. The wind began to pick up, as more men slid their vehicles into the fair, where there was a building site for a 4 storey hall of mirrors. Wendy picked herself up and slid it into the place where the pole was being held. Where it folded. She turned so her face was pointing to the sky, but she got her hair stuck. She hyperventilated and wailed as she kicked the grass and pulled at her hair.

Mandy and Marcus stood up at the half broken Ferris wheel. The front half tried to turn, while the other wouldn't. The brackets were being loosened. The rested their hands on the metal bars and began to pull up. They got to about half way when Marcus slipped. He grabbed one of the thick metal bars behind the outer casing of the wheel, but it too was weakened by the bulldozer. It came undone and part of the outer casing and the large pole from the inside fell down with him, and upon impact with the ground, destroyed his arms, ribs, chest and legs, plus all of the organs within. Wendy sobbed and wailed. "NO!" she shrieked. Just then, the removal of the pole restarted the process of turning. And things were about to get worse.

Wendy saw a car belonging to one of the builders sliding down the hill at top speed towards a series of rejected boilers from the staff room and piping and bricks. The car exploded with the boilers, sending bricks and piping towards the cherry picker. It all hit the mechanisms at the back. The device tipped as it also hit the locking mechanism. "No!" she wailed, as the pole for the device came crashing down on her head. The blood and brain splattered everywhere.

Mandy got her jeans stuck between two sheets of metal on the Ferris wheel. It twisted her ankle and she fell back, her face hitting one of the metal bars, making her dizzy. She snapped herself out of it._ No. Don't freaking fall asleep. It's life or death here._ She waited till the device had turned again before grabbing several bars and pulling herself upwards with all of her strength. When blood dripped into her eye, she realised she had been bloodied by the fall, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was surviving. She stood straight, grabbing a bar. She wiggled her leg, desperately trying to escape. What she didn't realise was, in all this time, the bolts for the blue cart were loosening. And when she had gotten back around again, the cart with a rounded and slightly sharp end fell, and tore Mandy in half. Her intestines splayed out on the cart as she breathed her last breath, then woke up. "Now what?" Marcus asked. "RUUUN!" Mandy bellowed. They all realised what was going to happen and ran after Mandy.


	17. Soul of the Champion

They knew it was life or death now. Suddenly, Marcus tripped and fractured his ankle in the haste. Mandy and Jade stopped. He cried out in agony as the two girls grabbed and dragged him to the gate. The tent had already collapsed and the explosion happened. They ducked as the others urged them to the gate. They crawled furiously across the grass, finally making it out side the gate. Fire roared behind them, reaching out, as the next tent fell on the gate. They had gotten away. Parts of the walls were blown away, now only three feet high. They all ducked and crawled along the cement. In the distance was William Bludworth. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Mandy screamed. "You just saved 5 lives. It seems fair. I set this whole thing up." "YOU ORCHESTRATED THIS? YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING?" "No. I orchestrated this, but I am part of death's plan." Mandy suddenly realised. "TD. The devil. DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" "You cheated this universe. I HAD TO!" "HOW DID I CHEAT? WHO GAVE ME THE VISIONS?!" Bludworth cackled. "Me. It was all me. Every once in a while, things become too easy for old Grim. Old age, disease, BORING. So, I… shake it up. Just to see what you can do. You've done well, but prepare to meet your end." "You… You did all this… BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED? YOU UNBELIEVABLE CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY!" "You cheated the universe. That is a crime against humanity. I punish the sinners of this universe. And you shall join them. Just like your Aunt and father on flight 180." Mandy gasped. She had been told that they were stuck in France when they lost all of their papers, and her mother's failing knowledge of French renounced their citizenship. But they were dead. Mandy growled as tears flowed out of her. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. She scratched the ground dragging herself along furiously, leaving the others behind her. "NO MANDY DON'T!" Lily bellowed. "IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP! HE'S THE DEVIL! IT'S A TRAP!" she suddenly stopped. A hook then landed in front of her. She shot daggers at Bludworth. She stood up and ran into the forest where they had parked. They got to the edge.

They returned to the car, as a huge explosion went off in the distance. The park was nothing but wreckage. A flaming piece of wood flew through the air and into the windshield. Soon, the whole car was on fire. With Bludworth inside. He turned with flesh burning off of his face. "_**There's room for more.**_" He said slowly in a low growl. "You've taken everything from me. My family, my friends, my boyfriend, my SANITY! Do you really think I'd just lose now? Do you really think I'm just gonna die? Like the rest? I'm stronger than you think!" "_**Then why are they dead?**_" "Look around! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THIS IS SURVIVAL! I'M NOT A SAVIOUR! BUT I WILL ESCAPE THIS. CLEAR RIVERS WASN'T CAREFUL ENOUGH! NICK WAS AN IDIOT! YEAH, MY OWN COUSIN! BUT I WILL WIN! YOU DON'T GET ANOTHER ONE!" The hood of the car had melted away. Mandy told the others to run. "No! I'm not leaving!" "Go. I know what I have to do now. I have to die." "Mandy, no!" Marcus yelled. "DO IT!" He kissed her one last time. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He choked, running away. She turned to Bludworth. She took a few steps back and took her gas lighter out of her back pocket. "You'll never have me!" She yelled. She clicked the lighter to start a bright flame. "NEVER!" she screamed. She threw the lighter into the hood of the car. She felt a sense of liberation as a warm wind took her. She looked at the sky to see the sun was rising. She had lived to see another day. She glared back at Bludworth. "I'm escaping this hell. I'll escape yours." She smiled calmly. The car exploded. She shut her eyes. She was happy. She was free.

She awoke to Marcus's face above hers. "Mandy?" Lily asked. She turned to her right to see her. At her feet were Jade, Wendy and Shannon. Marcus cradled her gently. "When we came back, all of the car wreckage avoided you. You were safe." Mandy looked at the sky. For the first time in days, it was blue. "It's over" Shannon smiled. "No it's not." They looked at her puzzled. But she knew what it meant. This wasn't the end of the visions. There would be more. Maybe not for her, but all around the world. She knew the meaning of her life now. A protector. A devil's nemesis, but not a God's servant. A free spirit. It was only a matter of time. And when that time came, she would be ready. "Wait!" Mandy said. Everyone turned to her. Mandy looked at a treetrunk. The bottom was charred and cracking. "SHANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" The trunk cracked over and before she could even scream, SHannon was crushed. Mandy suddenly realised. "It's already started again." Marcus gasped. "But this time... she's the last one he gets.

**Okay, I know. TERRIBLE ENDING! I'm so sorry. But I'll post a new one if a suggestion is posted. I hope you enjoyed apart from that. Alternate ending wil be up at some point. I hope you enjoyed. =]**


End file.
